La Sutil Alquimia de los Celos
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Qué pasa cuando haz hecho todo por una persona, y ésta ama a otra? AlxEd, EdxRoy. Lime.


_**La sutil alquimia de los celos**_

Por Inugami

??? x Edward x ???

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -_-U.

El otro fic que nació a partir de una idea que me dio mi gran amigo y cómplice de ocio Kumo-kun. Espero que sea de tu agrado y del de quién lo lea ^_^.

¿Advertencias? Shounen Ai, Yaoi, insinuaciones de Elricest, voyeurismo, Roy traumado, Edward seme (sí se puede ^^). Los sucesos están situados en un final alternativo de Conqueror of Shambala (por eso a Roy le falta un ojo XD), en que los dos Elric se quedaron en su mundo y todos… Casi felices.

Si no te gusta la idea de leer sobre dos (o tres) hombres en situaciones comprometidas, ve regresando atrás en la página o bien cierra la ventana del explorador, que yo no quiero flames sin motivo (y Roy está demasiado traumado como para hacerlas.)

POV de Alphonse (pobre! xD)

**~*~*~**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, de esas máquinas que por mi culpa llegaron hasta este lado de la puerta, de la terrible lucha que tuvimos que enfrentar, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Central City está siendo reconstruida. Entre mi nii-san y yo hemos logrado sellar el portal para que nadie más intente abrirlo de nuevo, y aunque estuvimos prácticamente tres días intentándolo, finalmente lo conseguimos.

Wrath ha muerto. Muchos han muerto. Pero… Pero mi nii-san está junto a mí de nuevo.

Solamente eso compensa el amargo remordimiento que me dejó todo esto.

Ya ha pasado una semana. A pedido de nii-san nos hemos quedado en Central para investigar un poco más y porque él ha querido reencontrarse con todas las personas a las que conocíamos.

En especial, con cierto hombre de cabello negro y un ojo café oscuro.

Haha, qué mal comentario hice. Pero si es verdad, sólo tiene un ojo!

Y es que los celos me comen. Ver a mi hermano preocupado por ese tipo, más que por mi, es chocante. A pesar de que fui yo quién se esforzó por traerle de vuelta, él sólo tiene ojos para Roy Mustang. Dos ojos dorados que miran fijamente a Roy Mustang.

Anoche lo seguí hasta la casa de Mustang, obviamente sin que nii-san se diera cuenta. Luego, sabiendo hacia dónde iría, rodeé la casa y me detuve en la ventana que sabía era la habitación del coronel.

Por su actuación en la defensa de Central de los invasores del otro lado de la puerta, Mustang fue nuevamente ascendido a coronel. Aún así, él sigue desmotivado. Muchas veces, mientras buscaba a nii-san, fui a verle a la frontera del norte, y a pesar de que no le recordaba bien, noté que ese no era el Roy Mustang que nii-san y yo habíamos conocido antes.

Y ahora, fuera de ese instante en que unió sus fuerzas con nosotros para defender nuestro mundo, al parecer ni el regreso de nii-san ha sido motivo suficiente para que vuelva a ser el mismo.

Pero nii-san no es de los que se queda esperando, así es que hoy ha salido de casa con la firme decisión de hacer volver al coronel como era antes. Al menos, eso es lo que él dijo.

Mustang estaba acostado en su cama. Su expresión triste cambió ligeramente cuando vio entrar a nii-san por la puerta de su habitación, y la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche se reflejó en los ojos dorados de mi hermano. Nii-san le sonrió, acercó sus manos al rostro del coronel y deslizando sus manos por su cuello y hombros le besó apasionadamente.

Desearía que fuese mi lengua la que toca la de nii-san en ese beso tan sensual…

Mustang comenzó a despojar a mi hermano de sus ropas, al igual como nii-san lo hace con él. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apodera de ellos, lo sé bien, Mustang duda mientras sus manos se mueven solas, desesperadas, buscando descubrir cada rincón del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Desearía que fuesen mis manos las que desnudan el cuerpo perfecto de nii-san…

Mi corazón late acelerado. Estoy entre seguir viendo y actuar como un vil voyeurista o bien dejar de torturarme a mí mismo con este espectáculo cruel, en que mi hermano se ofrece como un regalo a ese hombre que desliza sus manos por todo el cuerpo de nii-san, acariciando incluso su automail. Y eso pareciera gustarle a nii-san.

Aún cuando se supone que el automail no tiene la capacidad de transmitir sensaciones.

Veo cómo la actitud de Mustang cambia al estar con mi hermano… De ser el perdedor desmoralizado vuelve a ser el tipo decidido que era antes, tomando la iniciativa, tocando a nii-san de una forma más… íntima.

Desearía ser yo quién le tocara de esa forma!

Aunque ante ese pensamiento, me sonrojo intensamente. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo, apenas un chico inexperto, a mi hermano? Mustang sabe cómo hacer reaccionar a nii-san, lo veo en sus expresiones, lo escucho en sus gemidos… Su largo cabello dorado pegándose a su rostro, mientras el "bastardo del coronel" como solía llamarlo nii-san le abraza y le acerca más a sí mismo… La expresión de Mustang cambia, quizás una mezcla de dolor y placer? Sí, nii-san está… No puedo seguir viendo esto, cómo mi hermano hace suyo a otro que no soy yo.

Me alejo de ahí, sé que nii-san no volverá hasta muy de madrugada, o peor, hasta el día siguiente, mientras yo me refugio en mi fría cama, más fría sin él, derramando las lágrimas que deberían ser de felicidad por tenerle de vuelta.

Mientras en otro lugar, mi hermano duerme en los brazos del hombre al que ha marcado como de su pertenencia, tanto de cuerpo como de alma, aún cuando yo le pertenezco en mi totalidad sin que a él le importe.

Al día siguiente, nii-san me llama para decirme que está en el cuartel general de Central, arreglando algunos detalles de su reincorporación como Alquimista Estatal, por lo que quiere que vaya de inmediato. Así lo hago, y al llegar se nota una atmósfera distinta. Cuando pregunto qué ha pasado, Havoc y Breda me dicen que hoy el coronel está de tan buen ánimo que lentamente parece ser el mismo de hace algunos años atrás, cosa que los tiene, si bien atareados, optimistas sobre lo que vendrá después, para luego lanzarse una mirada algo maliciosa al señalar que seguramente fue Ed quién le quitó el trauma a base de meterle golpes con el automail. Si supieran que se lo quitó a base de meterle "otra cosa"… Aunque pareciera que intuyen algo.

Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Así es que seguiré haciendo como si no tuviera estos sentimientos en mi corazón, mientras nii-san dirige todas sus miradas y su amor hacia Mustang, sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo que yo muero por ser amado por él. Simplemente miraré desde lejos, mientras mi corazón se marchita, lentamente, queriendo matarme poco a poco.

Porque la sutil alquimia de los celos y el desamor puede transmutar la felicidad en una tristeza letal, que quizás acabe matándome más pronto de lo esperado…

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** De los dos fics que hice a partir de esa idea, éste es el que más me ha gustado (pero como son las cosas, seguro que es _Forbidden Lover_ el que tiene más aceptación XD). No es que me guste hacer sufrir a Aru, pero esa era la idea además de poner a Ed de seme (se entendió? Seguro que no ._.U, es que igual no estoy de ánimos para ser mas explícito). En fin, que la verdad no tengo muchas ideas en este momento para rellenar en las notas al final, así es que los reviews y los reclamos déjenlos en el link ahí abajo. De antemano, muchas gracias!!! ^___^


End file.
